Love Is Only A Wish Away
by ScarletHitachiin
Summary: Every child wishes on dandelion at some point in their life. Kaoru Hitachiin has been wishing on dandelions since he was 5. What did he wish for? That one day he’d find his one true love. Little did he know, his perfect match had been beside him all along.
1. Chapter 1: Wishing From Childhood

**Summary:**

 **Every child wishes on dandelion at some point in their life. Kaoru Hitachiin has been wishing on dandelions since he was 5. What did he wish for? That one day he'd find his one true love. Little did he know, his perfect match had been beside him all along.**

Chapter 1: Wishing from Childhood

Twilight fell upon the Hitachiin Estate like a soft blanket. The air was humid, warm and vaguely sweet with the smell of Irises and night dew. Lightning bugs flickered as the sky darkened to a soft lavender. Fluffy, white dandelions glowed like small fallen stars.

Running amongst the peaceful scenery were five year old Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The twins chased each other on clumsy little legs, chasing fireflies and playing tag. Eventually, their tiny legs gave out from running after a while.

Hikaru, the oldest of the two tiny brothers, plopped down in a patch of fluffy dandelions, causing the puffs of seeds to fly around him. The tiny clumps of fluff landed in his hair, forming almost a snowy crown. He laughed and sneezed as a clump tickled his nose.

Kaoru, the younger brother, plopped beside his brother and laughed at his twin's "snow crown". He looked around their surroundings. Something about it seemed almost magical. It was a beautiful Summer evening. It wasn't until Hikaru stopped his laughter and turned to Kaoru with a sweet smile.

"Kaoru, do you know what these are?" The older twin asked, plucking a dandelion from the patch and blowing it towards his little brother's face.

The younger twin giggled and sneezed as the seeds tickled his nose. "No. They look like clouds." He observed.

"Mom told me that they're called wishing dandelions. She said that if you blow on them and make a wish, it might come true." Hikaru explained, blowing another dandelion as if to demonstrate.

"Really? What did you wish for, Hika?" Kaoru asked, plucking a dandelion and examining it with a look of wonder.

"Sorry, can't tell you that. Mom said that if you tell someone your wish, it won't come true." The older twin said, smiling apologetically at his brother.

"Oh." The younger brother said, dejected. He quickly cheered up as he was about to make his own wish.

Just before Kaoru could scatter the seeds, Yuzuha Hitachiin called her sons inside. "Hikaru, Kaoru! It's getting late, time to come in!" she called from the manor's back door.

Hikaru jumped up instantly and took off towards his mother.

Kaoru, however, lagged behind. He twirled his dandelion, trying to think of a wish.

"Kaoru, darling, it's time to come in!" Yuzuha called again.

"Coming!" The youngest son called back, gently cupping the dandelion in his tiny hands and running towards his mother.

Once both Hitachiins were inside, they were ushered upstairs for a bath. They had eaten before they had gone outside. Once out of the bath, they begged their maid to read them a bedtime story.

"Alright, but just one. Then it's off to bed with you both, you hear?" The young woman warned with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am!" The boys said as they were tucked in.

"Alright. Tonight, our story is "Princess Bride" ." The maid began as she began to read.

The book was about a beautiful girl named Buttercup that fell in love with a farm boy named Wesley. Too poor to marry Buttercup, Wesley travels overseas and is attacked by pirates. He is supposedly dead. After Wesley's "death", Buttercup is then engaged to a greedy prince named Prince Humperdink. One day while out riding, Buttercup is "kidnapped" by a trio of idiotic thugs that were hired by Humperdink to murder her.

While being held hostage, Buttercup and her captors meet a handsome pirate that looks vaguely familiar by the name of "The Dread Pirate Roberts". Buttercup discovers that this so-called pirate is, in fact, Wesley.

The rest of the story was Wesley and his enemies-turned-friends, Indigo and Fezzic, defeating Humperdink and reuniting Wesley with Buttercup.

The story seemed to bore Hikaru as he fell asleep first. Kaoru, however, was thoroughly intrigued. He knew what he'd wish for! He wished that, one day, he too would find his one true love.

He clutched the dandelion to his chest and whispered, "I wish that I'd find my prince someday." and turned on his side.

"Good night, young masters. Sleep well." The maid whispered and turned off the lights as she walked out.

 **A/N: *Whacks self* Bad Scarlet Bad! I really need to stop coming up with new stories when I still have 3 that are unfinished :P. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. I got the idea when I was blowing dandelions at school today XD.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or Princess Bride. I'm just a big fan and thought they'd fit well together haha.**

Btw, if you listen to music while you read like me, I recommend:

 **"All About Us" -He is We**

 **"Little Talks"- Of Monsters and Men**

 **"Your Call"- Secondhand Serenade**

and

 **"Secret Valentine"- We The Kings**


	2. Chapter 2: Flash Forward

Chapter 2: Flash Forward

The twins, now 10 years old, lay on their couch and stared at the ceiling out of boredom. "Ugh, Hikaru. I'm sooooo bored." The younger twin, Kaoru, complained as he glanced at his twin from where he hung upside down.

"Wanna play Mario Kart on the Wii?" The older twin, Hikaru, asked in a bored tone. He blew upwards to shop his bangs out of his eyes.

"Nah, we both know that you'd win." The younger said, sitting up due to a forming headache.

"How about we go ride our bikes?" The older suggested, turning to face his brother.

"Eh, sure." Kaoru said, getting off the couch. He reached down to help his twin off the floor.

Hikaru grinned and grabbed his brother's hand as he stood. "I call dibs on the blue bike!" he shouted, running off towards the garage.

"No fair! You always get the blue one!" His twin cried and raced after him.

"Because the blue bike has my name on it!" The older twin retorted, sticking his tongue out comically.

What he said was true. Hikaru's bike was sky blue with his name printed in darker blue, cursive letters, Kaoru's bike was pale orange with his name printed in darker orange, cursive letters.

"Touché." was all Kaoru could come up with for a comeback, sticking his tongue out at Hikaru in return.

The twins mounted their bikes and rode around their estate for a while before venturing out the large gates. Once outside, the youngest Hitachiin twin spotted a familiar weed. "Hikaru! Let's pull over for a second!" he called to his brother who had chosen to ride ahead of him.

"Ok!" The eldest Hitachiin brother called back, making a U-turn and riding back to his twin. "What is it, Kao?" he asked.

"Remember these?" Kaoru asked, plucking a dandelion and holding it up for his brother to see.

"Yeah, it's a dandelion. What about it?" Hikaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember what we used to do with these?" The younger twin questioned, a hopeful gleam in his eye.

The older didn't reply. He didn't remember anything special about some fluffy weed.

"You told me that they were wishing dandelions. We used to blow them and make wishes." Kaoru said, dejected as he blew on the seed puffs and caused them to scatter.

"Really, Kaoru? That's for babies." Hikaru said, rolling his eyes.

"No, it's not. Maybe, if I wish hard enough, my wish will come true," The younger twin said, with a hopeful smile.

"Come on, Kao. Don't tell me you still believe that stuff." The older brother scoffed.

All he got in return was the look of a kicked puppy. He winced. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? You just need to grow up a little." Hikaru said with a gentle smile and hugged Kaoru. "Let's continue our bike ride," he said.

"Fine." Kaoru said, pouting as he got up and walked towards his bike.

The older twin couldn't help but feel guilty as he mounted his bike and began riding away.


End file.
